1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for reading of an electronic memory unit provided for storing of specific sewing patterns selectable to be used for the control of a domestic sewing machine. The invention also relates to a domestic sewing machine incorporating such module.
2. Description of Related Art
Sewing machines having memory units for stitch determination are known, e.g. from SE-C-420 327. The module for this known sewing machine has the shape of a memory cassette, wherein the pattern stored in the memory of the cassette is printed on the outer surface of the cassette so that the operator obtains a reference for pattern selection. A keyboard mounted on the sewing machine or connected to the same is used for carrying out the selection. A disadvantage with this type of memory unit is that the operator cannot make any direct selection of the desired stitch pattern.
In connection with sewing machines, it is also known to use memory cards having codes for the determination of stitches stored thereon. A memory card being is insertable in a holder, provided for this purpose on the sewing machine, at the same time as a separate display card with preprinted stitch pattern symbols, associated with the memory card, is applied over a keyboard which is mounted on or connected to the sewing machine. The most apparent drawback of this known device is that it requires the operator to apply both a memory card and a display card before a stitch pattern selection can be made. In addition, it must be kept in mind which display card belongs to which memory card in case several such cards are available for use.
In connection with sewing machines, it is also known to use modules in the shape of memory cards with preprinted stitch determining codes for patterns that can be performed. Upon the memory card being placed in a holder, provided for it on the sewing machine, the patterns are presented on a separate graphic display for selection of patterns via touch control keys provided on the separate display unit or via a separate keyboard provided on or connected to the sewing machine. A drawback of this known device is connected with the demand for a graphic display which involves a considerable cost.